The Administrative Core (AC) is the hub of the MUSC SCOR. It serves as the central coordinating point for all SCOR activities. It influences each research component and brings the various components together to form a cohesive, functioning unit. The AC is active in coordinating all of the outreach activities across the MUSC campus, as well as nationwide with the SCOR advisory board and ongoing collaborations with other SCOR centers The AC provides: (1) defined physical space, (2) unambiguous leadership, (3) a clear management and committee structure, (4) administrative and fiscal services, (5) a means for ongoing communication, integration and quality control, (6) a structure for training and outreach activities, and (7) coordination and supervision of the pilot research program. In the previous funding period, the Administrative Core (AC) served as the backbone of the MUSC SCOR operations. The AC facilitated the work of the SCOR investigators by providing for integration, coordination, and evaluation of the various components and the pilot project program. The AC provided the organizational framework for addressing emergent issues, budgetary concerns, and daily operational issues of the SCOR. The AC insured the integration of the SCOR within MUSC, in general, with the Center for Drug and Alcohol Programs, the Department of Neurosciences, and the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences at MUSC, and with local and statewide officials and community treatment centers. Additionally, the AC developed and implemented internal and external quality control mechanisms to insure that the MUSC SCOR and the AC are accomplishing their goals. The AC will continue in these roles in the proposed funding period.